The Portal
by Endoslayer
Summary: Humans have been laughed upon as weak beings. But there is a power inside all them, one that surpasses all others. In an unexpected journey to find his power. An American scientist discovers a fantastic world, through a portal, and he will face the ultimate enemy. There will be terror, suspense, action, love and loss, and of course, adventure. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Portal

By: endoslayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time or any of its characters, only my oc and this story

Chapter 1: A fresh beginning

Ryan was tired, after all, his 18 years old body wouldn't normally allow this much stress and work, but Ryan isn't your ordinary 18 year old, he graduated Harvard at 17, with a degree in Physics. But that didn't stop Ryan from doing things most other now legal adults would be doing. He joked, went to parties, tweeted, etc. and most of all, supported a job, as an amateur scientist at the physical science institution of North America. Although his wit and smarts were attracting the attention of the government. "Alright, Think stupid, what do zanoids produce…."Ryan questioned as he looked under his microscope. A little over a month ago he had discovered a strange new microorganism that he named zanoids, due to the fact that he loved the science fiction genre. "It appears to be some sort of toxin." He exclaimed, looking curiously through the microscope again. He didn't use this room a lot, only when he was on an important project and needed to be alone, come to think of it he hadn't been here in years. Then something caught his eye from the corner of the room, it glinted though it look sort of rusted. "What do we have here..." Ryan wondered as he took off the tarp that was covering the mysterious object. Dust went in all directions, and he coughed several times before it was finally visible. When he saw it, he grinned, it was one of his old science projects, one he had forgotten about a long time ago. " seems to look like my old matter transformer. Of course the project itself had never worked, but the concept of it had been enough for the judges. He rubbed a little more dust off it and found a switch. "Odd, I never remember putting a switch on the device". Out of shear curiosity he flipped it, not expecting an he flipped it, not expecting anything to happen, but what did happen shocked him, he stepped back, half frozen in fear "what is this thing!"

Finn had been waiting all day, he had promised yesterday after their dungeon 'crawl' that he would take Flame princess to another dungeon, one over in the hills, out by the grasslands in which he lived. But it wasn't time yet, and he was very impatient. "Only 5 more minutes, just 5 more…" he said in anguish. "Chillax bro, she'll be here soon, bro." "Ah, kids…" Jake whispered quietly to himself. He was happy that they were together, so long as they don't burn the tree house down. He chuckled, was he ever this impatient? No, definitely not, but then again, he wasn't a 13 year old human. They heard a knock on the door, it sounded kind of like tin foil. "Well, I'm off Jake, see you in a while!" Finn hollered as he hurried towards the door from down the ladder. "Be back by sundown!" Jake tried to get through before Finn was at the door, but alas, Finn had already left the house, or tree house. "So, where are we off to?" The fiery princess questioned as they walked across the flat, grassy plains. "You'll see." Finn whispered, Flame Princess proceeded to kiss Finn on the cheek, even though it burned, he didn't mind. TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The dungeon of gates

Finn was anxious to show Flame princess the dungeon, he had just found it recently, which was odd, considering that it was not too far from his and Jake's home and he had passed by this spot a million times before. And he couldn't shake an unsure feeling off of him. "Here we are." Finn said, out of breathe, he had ran the whole way here, Flame Princess had flown, and it seemed as if she hadn't even broke a sweat(If it is even possible). They approached the entrance of the seemingly out of place cave. "So Finn, what do you think this dungeon has in it?" Said the intrigued Princess of flames. "Oh, probably traps, monsters, treasure, y'know, the usual." Finn said as they entered the small entrance to the cave. This was one strange cave, vines hung from the ceiling, shrubs and plants sprouted up from the somewhat weathered mixture of rock that made up the floor. A tattered piece of fabric lay on the ground, it was white. "Shouldn't there be more monsters to set on fire?" Flame Princess said, getting a little bored, as this was no dungeon, just a room. "This doesn't feel right." Finn muttered, he was starting to get a little soul searchy….

Ryan was in awe, his 'model' was really working! The machine was glowing a dazzling white, the buttons flashing red, yellow, and orange. "I wonder." Ryan whispered as he stepped inch by inch towards his involuntary invention. "Maybe if I…"those were the last words he would say on this 'version' of earth. As he pressed a glowing blue button, the machine seemed to turn off, the light faded, and the buttons stopped flashing, but then, in a split second, the machine imploded. It then continued to make weird noises, and eventually, explode. Ryan yelled as a hole in the space time whatever manifested itself in his basement. It then proceeded to suck things in the room into its wake. Ryan himself was getting pulled into the portal, and with a gulp, disappeared into the hole in his wall. But this is not the end.

There was a loud sound in the 'dungeon' as Finn and Flame princess walked to the edge of the room. In the wall, a portal appeared, but having a reverse effect, blowing everything in the room in all directions, Finn shielded Flame princess from the debris. The portal did not last long, after about a minute it shut, and disappeared. They both got up. "What was that?" Flame princess asked. "I don't know." Finn said, his ears ringing. They a small whimper coming from the corner of the obviously discombobulated (he, he, surprised I could type that.)Room. They both went over to the source of the sound shocked them. "Is that…"Flame princess said, half-thinking she was imagining things, "another Human?!" Finn whispered with almost uttered and complete shock. They were dazed, another human? No. Not possible, unless that portal had teleported him here! The teenage couple stayed there and stared at the half-alive maybe-human body lying on the ground (can somebody say, uncomfortable?) "Quick, you go get Jake, I'll stay here and try to help him, her, whatever 'it' is." Finn said urgently to Flame princess, she nodded, and flew out of the room and off toward the grasslands. Finn looked down on the could-be human, not knowing the immense challenges that would await him.

**Authors Notes**: Alright! Through the 2nd chapter! 3rds in the works, and it should be up tomorrow, or sooner, if I get lucky. But real quick, I want to lay down some guidelines for future chapters.

This is a major story; I plan 40 chapters, maybe more, or less, but somewhere up there.

I'm to disappoint some of you, but there will be NO GENDERBENTS in this story. Adding an oc was enough.

This is a part flinn fan fiction. Although it is not the main focus of the story(I will write one of those stories later.) It will have its moments.

Thx for reading this far guys, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Ooo

Chapter 3

Ooo

Ryan's vision was clearing, as he regained his senses, he could clearly smell something sweet, candy? Ryan could also hear muffled voices in the back ground, something about him, he wasn't sure, and his ears were starting to ring. His sight was cleared, what he saw around him though, almost shocked him back into unconsciousness. He saw what seemed to be person about his age, with pink skin color, and a tiara on her head, next to her was a boy, human, defiantly younger than him, next to him was a dog, with big eyes and a concerned face, lastly he saw what at first looked like a fireball erupting in the back ground, but later he marked out facial and body like features. "Uhh, my head." Ryan murmured as he rubbed his forehead.

"You're in Ooo." The pink woman said.

"Ooo?" Ryan asked, now obviously confused.

"You're not from here, are you? My friend Finn told me he and Flame Princess found you in a cave." The pink lady was now peeked with curiosity.

"No, I'm from the United States Of America." Ryan said, with a little sarcasm.

"And where is that?"

"Earth." Ryan was now getting a little irritated.

"But Ooo is on…Earth, Finn, when you found um, what was your name again stranger?" The pink lady asked.

"Ryan."

"When you found Ryan, was he just on the floor or did anything else happen?" The pink woman now sounded very puzzled.

"Well, not exactly, there was a lot of noise, and debris flying everywhere, but next thing you know, we found him on the floor." The boy named Finn said.

Ryan was now aware that this wasn't a dream (he had been considering the possibilities) and was now wondering if he was injured.

"I think I got warped here, by an old invention, I don't how it got working." Ryan was trying to clear up the other people's thoughts.

"Well then." The pink woman was clearing her throat. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, my name is Princess Bubblegum, and this is Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess."

"Alright, now tell me, what is this?" Ryan said, looking out the window and into the strange land before him.

"Well, this is the candy kingdom, my domain." Princess Bubblegum said.

"This is one strange place; I can't wait to look around." (From what he could tell, he wasn't injured)

"Alright, Finn, Jake, can you show Ryan around?" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Sure Pb." The dog said.

"Wait, did that dog just talk?" Ryan's head was swimming.

"Alright, Finn, I better get back to my house, bye." The Flame Princess said while proceeding to hug the boy named Finn.

"Ok, bye Fp." Finn said as she flew through the open window.

"Let's go Ryan." The dog Jake said.

The three walked out of the candy castle, and toward the tree house as the sun set behind them.

Meanwhile, in deep inter dimensional space, the Lich was plotting.

"So, _he_ has come, well then, let's not wait any longer, shall we, the prophecy must be fulfilled." And with that, the Lich set off towards Earth.

**Authors Notes**: I'm back! After a very long hiatus, I promise longer chapters, but anyway, see ya next chapter, make sure to review!


	4. A little fun?

Chapter 4: A little fun first!

Ryan flopped down on Finn and Jakes somewhat soft couch, he had just walked what he perceived to be about 1- 1/2 miles, well, not so much walking as it was running, and had seen the Candy Kingdom fade to a lush forest, then to an open grassland, where the tree house the boy Finn and the mysterious dog Jake lived. Ryan, being as rational as he was, was beginning to think that he was hullutionating, and that all this stuff around him had been generated by that machine. Maybe it had released a gas that had knocked him out and was making him see things.

However, Ryan abandoned these thoughts when he started to feel pain, I mean, can you feel pain in these situations? He didn't think so. So for good measure, he wanted to see if that dog could really talk or not.

"Excuse me, dog, but, what is this place?" Ryan was filled with scientific curiosity as he asked, wondering how the dog would respond.

"This is I and Finn's tree house, we live here, and didn't I tell you that on the way here?" Jake spoke in a husky voice, and it reminded Ryan of his boss, .

"Sorry about that." Ryan rubbed his head. "I just am having trouble comprehending what I am seeing." Ryan sank farther into the couch.

"Well, so are we." Finn walked downstairs from his room, he had been changing into his PJ's. "I mean, another human, this is so cool!"

"Wait a minute." Ryan paused, full of confusion and a bit of fright. "There are no other humans?"

"Except for you and me, nope, not at all." Finn eyes started to dart around, he really didn't like talking about this stuff.

Jake had gone into the kitchen to make supper, when the phone rang from Finns pack upstairs. "Finn, phone!"

"Got it Jake!" Finn hurried upstairs to see who could be calling at this hour.

"Oh, hey...How's it going?" Finn kept talking to the person on the other line, while Ryan reached for a small, computer tower like thing, with the acronym B.M.O on the side. It was colored blue and it had a little face on it.

"Hey guys, what is this?" Ryan looked intently at the strange object, as if to find some sort of product description on it, he didn't find anything.

Since Finn was busy with the phone, Jake came out of the kitchen and told him. "Oh, that's B.M.O; he is kind of like our roommate, something like that." Jake shrugged his shoulders and headed back inside the kitchen.

"Roommate?" Ryan looked back down at the device, and its computerized eyes opened, and looked right at him. Ryan tossed it in fear, and it seemed to grunt when it landed. "This place is so weird."

Finn headed back inside the main room, and put the phone back in his pack. "So who was that?" Ryan casually asked, as if to brush off those last few awkward moments.

"Oh, that was Flame Princess, my Gf." Finn blushed a little when he said it.

"Cool, what does she look like?" Ryan relaxed a bit, knowing this couldn't possibly get any weirder.

"Well, she is made of fire, is very passionate and funny, and….." Finn went on and on like this, but Ryan stopped him well into his lengthy description of FP.

"Okay, okay, lover boy." Ryan tried to act superior at the moment, tougher. "So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Well, we were talking about our date tomorrow; we are going to climb ." Finn thrust his hand forward and used his pack as a rock, and placed one foot on top of it.

"That's sounds like a rad date, bro." Jake was smiling as he served Finn and Ryan their plates of spaghetti.

"Ya, it's going to be jammed full of monsters and traps, and other cool stuff." Finn was excited, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

They ate their food, and for the most part stayed silent, until an overwhelming explosion noise rocked the tree house. It shook them off their seats, and Finn drew his sword from his pack. "Monster?"

Jake looked concerned. "Let's check it out."

The three went outside, and to their surprise, in the distance, they saw what appeared to be a meteor. It was still in the sky, streaking with magnificence. Ryan was getting a strange feeling in him; it was drawing him towards the meteor, beckoning him. He then heard a faint whisper. "This is the beginning of the end, no one will be able to stop the prophecy, not even you, true-blood."

Ryan was confused, and was starting to get a massive migraine. "Ach, my head."

The Meteor landed with a thud, a huge explosion followed, knocking all of them down to the ground. Dust then came up from the ground and spread in all directions. Ryan, whose strength was somehow being sapped immensely, helped Finn and Jake inside, and shut the door behind them. "Well" Ryan coughed. "This is odd."

**Authors Notes:** Well, now this was hard to type, writers block kept me at bay, but the sword of inspiration helped me slay the beast. See you in the next chapter!


	5. New wounds

Chapter 5: New wounds

Ryan, Finn, and Jake sat around the table, discussing what to do in this seemingly dire situation. Ryan told them everything he knew about meteors, their properties, where they came from, etc. Yet Finn and Jake could barely grasp the concept, PB called in to see if they were okay and said it had been a minor blast, if it had been any bigger, it would have wiped them all out. "A strange energy is emitting from the blast site, it could be space radiation, but I will have to check later, the dust has hindered eye site however, so I don't advise going outside at the moment…." As PB lectured, Finn grabbed his backpack with all his stuff, and headed towards the door. "Finn, where are you going?!" Jake seemed surprised, as did Ryan. "Finn, listen, it isn't safe, especially for humans like us." Ryan persuaded, but Finn ignored them, and opened the door slowly, "I have to see if Flame Princess is alright, I couldn't bear." Finn stuttered as he completed his sentence. "I couldn't bear to see her hurt."

With these words Finn marched out the door and into the debris and dust storm, unwavering, but deep down, as scared, if not more scared, than the others. _I hope she's okay_, Finn thought, as he fought his way to her through the darkness of the storm.

Flame Princess whistled, or at least tried to, as she made her way home. Finn had been teaching her a lot of things lately, from how to throw a throwing disk to how to ride on Jake's back, (which hadn't been very enjoyable for Jake). Earlier, before their 'dungeon' date, he had been trying to teach her how to whistle, she loved the sound, but it was hard to blow out air when all she did was consume it.

Flame Princess stopped attempting to whistle as she reached her house, it glowed a fiery red just as it always did, she thought of it as a symbol of her and Finn's undying compassion for each other, and oh how she dreaded being away from him between their dates, that's why she was going to ask him something special tomorrow. "Alright how should you approach? Hey Finn? Hi Finn? I just want you to know Finn? Ugh." Flame Princess muttered to herself as she tried to come up with a non-awkward conversation starter, but in the end she just plopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She wanted to ask Finn what he wanted most in the world, because their two year anniversary was coming up and she didn't know what to get him.

Finn had told her that Jake told him that when couples date long enough they have 'anniversary's' and on these Anniversary's, Finn would give her something and She would give Finn something. Of course, last year Finn got her a small ornamental sword that she could hang up on her wall, while she gave Finn a Crystal Pendulum, he always wore it when they were together, but FlamePrincess regretted giving it to him later on because she thought it didn't look right on him, yet Finn wore it regardless. Flame Princess sighed, even after two years; she still didn't have a way to make contact with him, at least, without tin foil or oven mitts.

As she got up to go outside, Flame Princess noticed a blinking light in the sky, she didn't know what it was but it was awfully close, she gasped as she saw it hit the ground through her window, it dazzled for a split second before creating a gigantic explosion in the distance, sending dirt and debris flying everywhere, even towards her and her house. Flame Princess squinted in curiosity as the debris came closer, but then immediately knew that it was a threat. She then created a shield of fire around the house as the debris storm hit her house. Anything that even came remotely close to her shield was pulverized. She felt safe, at least, for the time being.

As it continued she started to feel a strange sensation, kind of like getting a heavy blanket thrown over your head, she felt instantly weakened, and began to worry about Finn_. I sure do_ _hope he is inside right now;_ _something like this could kill him_. She thought, but she stopped herself there, Flame Princess did not want to think about Finn's demise, much less her own, but as her powers weakened so did the shield, when the shield did collapse. It was like everything was in slow motion, and everything started to fade to black as she heard a faint whisper in the distance, "Weak creature" It said with confidence, "Even your hero cannot protect you now." And the she blacked out. "Finn…"

**Authors Notes: ****Sorry to keep a lot of you guys waiting for so long, but I'm back! And back on track! Chapters should come steadily now, thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far! And I hope to have many more! I need that criticism, it helps me write! But then again, it's your choice; also, I am working on a sequel to Hurt by Flesh, Heal by Fire. It will be great, but anyway, peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: Collapse

Chapter 6: The Collapse

Smoke plummed from the large crater that the meteorite had made on the surface, the crakling of molten rock could be heard from the bottom, and fire surrounded the rim of the crater. Finn approached it blindly, fighting through the dust storm in the direction he assumed Flame Princess's house was in. As he trudged across the now barren plain, he worried that he would be to late, but Finn puched the paranoid thoughts out of his head and pushed on, fueled by his passion for the Princess of Flames. "Ugh." He grunted as a medium sized rock flew through the air and hit directly on his knee. He would not let pain stop his journey.

Finn's foot slid down some of the crater's slope before he pulled it back up, if he fell in there, heknew he would die, so Finn carefully coordinated his steps, so that he was no more than a few steps from the crater, but always ouutside it. Finn went on like this for quite some time, until he reached the other side. When he did, he went into a full scale sprint past what had once been the forest by Fp's house. Now just a field of ashes like everything else. Finn lowered his arm from his eyes only to see a pile of burnt wood and rock, where Flame Princess's house should have been. "Flame Princess? Are you here?" Finn chocked, half becuase of the dust in the air and half from despair.

Finn then heard a small whine, then a cough. He immediatly ran over to the demolished house and started lifting pieces of wood from the rubble, what he found gave him hope, but also struck him with fear. "Flame Princess!" She had been almost buried alive, barely breathing, and had turned a deadly hue of gray. "Finn... is that you?" Flame Princess whimpered as Finn lifted her up, and put her around his shoulders. " Yes it is, but don't worry Fp, I will get you out of here, whatever it takes." Finn then began the long trudge back to the treehouse.

Meanwhile, back at the treehouse, Ryan stared at the window, awed and shocked by what had happened. "Wow, this is the one of the worst scenarios you guys have encountered, isn't it?" Jake shrugged, "Me and Finn have been through a lot, but this has to make my list, man." Ryan looked back out the window, and for a second, he could have sworn he saw a skeletal-like figure walk amongst the debris storm. "Oww!" Ryan shouted as he gripped his forehead. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced, it felt as if lava was being poured into his skull.

"Are you okay?" Jake said with concern as Ryan started to collapse. Ryan didn't reply, the only thing he could do was bend over, and, in the course of a few seconds, black out entirely. "Ryan!" Jake was worried now, he stretched out his hands and lifted Ryan on to the couch, Jake then picked up the phone, and dialed a number. "Um, yes, PB, I need you over hear now! Okay... I know you have to deal with your Kingdom and all, but Ryan is in a grave situation. Oh, alright... I will contact her,okay, bye princess." Jake plopped down on the couch and sighed. "I hope Marcy will be able to help us, it seems Bubblegum is a bit busy with the aftermath of that meteor." Jake was talking to himself now, BMO was upstairs, the only other person in the room was Ryan, but he was out cold.

Marclinene had been busy that day, y'know, the usual. Writing songs and eating apples, always her personnal favorite, execept for roses, now those were good. She had been jamming along to a thousand-year old CD, coldplay, to be exact, as She hovered over her bed, just enjoyinga nice, peaceful moment. Of course, nothing can ever be to peaceful for this vampire, especially now. Marcy ran out of some red clothes she had been knibbling on that afternoon, she she went downstairs to her kitchen to fetch some more. "Man, I need to get out more." She snickered as she snatched an apple from her fridge. As soon as she said that, a distant boom cuaght the attention of her undead ears, as she went outside her house and into the mouth of cave to see what was going on.

It was very distant, but she almost immediatly recognized what it was. "Hmm, a meteor, cool!" Marcy sat down on the floor of the cave and observed the magnifcant decline of the meteor as it sped through the sky. "Wait a minute..." She was shocked as she could see the candy castle, in its tall and delicious splender, collapse as soon as the meteor landed. Marcy gasped, and quickly went inside to find her sunhat, but she had misplaced it. So after a good half-hour of throwing stuff around the house, she found it under a pile of clothes. AS she opened her door to leave for the Candy Kingdom, her phone rang, she brushed off her shoulder and sped off as the familiar voice of a dog came from the awnsering machine.

"Hey Marcy, this is a emergency, a giant rock crashed outside the treehouse and it almost destroyed the Candy Kingdom! Finn has gone to find Fp, and Ryan, a human we found yesterday, y'know, the one I told you about but you were to 'busy to see? Well, he passed out! And I don't know what to do, bubblegum told me to call you, so please hurry up and help, please! *click*"

**AUTHORS NOTES: **New chapter for all you guys that have been waiting, this one took me forever, but I got it done. I watched Frost and Fire, and was devastated, but Flamin will not die! And I have so words to say about Flamin also:

Shipping is like a hobby, a unique event in its own way, Flamin may last until the end of the show, perhaps it will die tommorow. I am telling my story here, the story of the Liches master plan, the love between a human and a fire elemental, one that will which never truly go away. And the American scientist, who risks everything, and whos fate is unsure.

But I have no regrets, I have always shipped Flamin trying to make a difference in the community. Sometimes I was forced to make difficult decisions, as were others.

Many of us Flamin shippers have been loyal, but many have been lost.

We will hold our ground, there is hope yet. There is strength.

The next chapter will be here soon, I wish you all luck. Peace!


	7. Nostlgia and a Lost Soul

Chapter 7: Nostalgia and a Lost Soul

"One must not fight life, but sustain it." The President said to his son. "That is what we fight for, life." The Son looked confused, so this is why daddy spends all his days in a room, for life? "But daddy, what about play time?" The son tugged on his fathers suit jacket. "Don't worry, we can have play time later on today, after dinner maybe? I'll bring Mr. T-Rex." The President ruffled his son's hair and smiled, but the son just sighed. "Okay daddy." The son looked down at the floor and slowly kicked the carpet, while some men in black suits led his Dad to his 'office'.

As the son walked down the hall, he found his favorite toy train lopsided on the carpet, he picked it up and started rolling it around. "Choo, Choo!" The son giggled as he played by himself in that emptie hallway, all alone. As the son stood up to go to the dining room for lunch, his sloppy blonde hair flipping around his head carelessly. He had the best life of any kid in the world, or did he?

The President jolted upright in his favorite chair as he heard the information his generals were telling him. "Sir, they have threatned us with utter destruction, the nukes are our only option." The other generals nodded in silent agreement, another country had threatned the security of their own, the home of liberty. They had taken a lot away from the country, and now they were preparing a final assualt, an invasion. "No, no no no. I will not use nuclear weapons, do you know what that would trigger!" The president started sweating from the stress. The lead general, the one that had spoken before cleared his throat and sank into his chair. "Sir, if we do not launch the weapons, we could lose this country." The general spoke in a stern and attenion-demanding voice as he brought out a touch pad. "If you enter in the codes, you will save millions, if not billions, of lives sir. I assure you global conflict will not be an issue." They all sat theree in silence as the general handed the pad to the president. "But we have troops stationed in the blast zone! We can't just kill them!" The President waas shocked at the cold hearted-ness of his generals. Then one of the officers guarding the door to the office spoke up.

"Sir, even though I am not allowed to interupt this tactical meeting, I highly advise you don't push that button." The soldier quivered when he spoke, becuase he knew he was disobeying orders. "And what exactly is your name, son?" The president spoke up before any of the generals could chew this private out. "Private Hunson Abadeer, 2nd defense battlion, sir!" The private stood at attention as the presdent adressed him. "And this is your opinion?" The president raised his eyebrow, but as Hunson began to reply, the generals ordered the other soldiers to remove the private from the room, and askede the president to sit back down and resume the discussion. "No." The President said, full of confidence. "This talk is over, we will not launch the nukes, deploy all avalible troops to the 2nd DMZ, we are going to end this war." The generals looked at one another, and nodded, the lead one evern grinned, "Yes sir!" They saluted, and left the room, meanwhile, the son ran in and jumped into his fathers arms. "Daddy! Daddy...

The scene faded as the Lich shook his head and rose to his feet at the bottom of the crater. "Hunson Abadeer..." He rose his hand up to his face and obsserved the bony remnants he conjured fire from it. " Your first..." The Lich began to climb the wall of the crater. To destroy life..., why preserve it?

**Authors Note: **Phewww, this was a troubling chapter, hope I put some questions into your head! If not, oh well, the Lich cometh! See you next chapter! Peace!


End file.
